The internet enables a user to search for a massive amount of contents and obtain information. Therefore, a user may search for a massive amount of contents via a device. A web browser of a device may display contents in the form of a web page according to a layout of a web page, and a web page may display various contents that are shown to the user in user-readable formats.
A device in the related art provides a fixed screen image for displaying contents. In fixed web page layouts, contents may be displayed at pre-set areas of a display screen. Furthermore, contents displayed in a web page may include relevant contents and irrelevant contents.
A device in the related art is not able to efficiently arrange contents according to relevance between user information and contents. Furthermore, a device in the related art is not able to efficiently display contents highly interested by a user at a display area frequently viewed by the user.
Therefore, it takes a user a long time to find desired content on a display screen and the user may fail to recognize some contents due to fixed content arrangements.
Therefore, there is a demand for a technique for dynamically rearranging contents on a display screen of a device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of various embodiments. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to various embodiments.